


Sarang

by Astrumiel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: For Lumi, my nerd partner in crime for this little rare pair.Thank you to astudyinfic for beta reading for me!
Relationships: Liam Bell/Preston
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Sarang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumi (Lumieerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/gifts).



> For Lumi, my nerd partner in crime for this little rare pair.  
> Thank you to astudyinfic for beta reading for me!

  
  
  
St Moritz - December  
  
It looked like a fairytale set at night, the air hummed with it too - distant sound of carols in a different language and bells, not too far off. Every street was lined with lights and decorations - even though Preston wasn’t all that fond of Christmas, he found himself enchanted by it.   
  
They had broken away from the tourist crowd some time ago and started exploring on their own. Preston shivered as the wind that swept off the huge picturesque lake chilled him. Had he known where Liam was dragging him off to, he would have bought a better coat.   
  
“You just had to wear the Suave and Sexy trenchcoat didn’t you?” Liam teased wrapping his arm around him and rubbing his hand up and down Preston’s arm to give him a little warmth as they walked, their breaths mingling as they brought their heads closer together.   
  
“If someone had told me we were spending Christmas in Switzerland. . .” Preston teased back fondly. He was used to getting on a plane on an order without a hint to the destination but this . . . well Liam wanted to surprise him and truth be told so few people in Preston’s life had ever done anything like this for him. He loved this man so much.   
  
“Then you wouldn’t have been surprised when we got here,” Liam answered. He pulled Preston closer for a second and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. “I think our room is probably ready by now - want to head over?”   
  
“Does the room come with mulled wine?”   
  
“And the hot chocolate you pretend you’re not fond of,” Liam added with a wink.   
  
So few people knew little details like this, he doubted even Julian did. A life spent hiding in the shadows left very few people to share any sort of time with and Liam was his rare exception.   
  
Preston hid his smile in his scarf before turning back to Liam. “Lead the way then.”   
  
They walked through the lit-up streets, the beautiful lights hung strung between each building gave the night a cheerful glow. Even now, when most people had retired for the evening, the whole place was so warmly lit it felt like a piece of a dream. They headed up towards the castle that stood at the foot of the mountains where, Preston assumed, their hotel was. It would be a lovely view to have from their hotel room, the old world charm all lit up and settled under a blanket of snow, he thought as he felt Liam pull his arm way and fall back a step.   
  
“Li what’s-” He turned.  
  
Behind him, the long street led back to the dazzling lake and the night sky in the distance. That wasn’t what made his breath catch. It was the look on Liam’s face and a glint of cool ice-kissed blue that caught his eye. He had seen that gemstone before, in a box of odd little things Liam collected like a magpie. A charming little quirk. Liam loved each one - “They all have stories.” He explained one night as Preston had pulled out each piece one by one. An old fob watch, an antique key, several buttons and coins, and in a little cloth bag an uncut gemstone.   
  
“What about this one?” Preston had asked holding it gently up to the light. “Lost treasure of some duchess?”  
  
“That one doesn’t have a story,” Liam said with a strange emotion flitting through his eyes. “Not yet, but one day it will.”  
  
Now Preston watched as Liam sank down to one knee in the cold crisp snow - the sound of it like a long high note played on a violin, and held out a ring set with that stone.   
  
“Preston.”  
  
“Li-” He felt entirely breathless.   
  
“Pres, you’re the best thing in my life and we might have lives that make it difficult and dangerous for us but you mean everything,” Liam said it and rang with such honest love that Preston felt helpless to it. “Marry me?”   
  
There was only one thing to say.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He’d never been one for many words anyway. Screw the difficulties and any obstacle that came their way, they would weather it together.   
  
The next moment seemed too magical to be true, snow began falling as Liam took his hand, pulling his glove gently off and kissing his ring finger before sliding the ring on. Liam looked up at him with the happiest expression Preston had ever seen and the next moment Preston sank down to his knees as well. He cradled Liam’s face softly with his hands and kissed him. A shiver ran down his spine as Liam pulled him closer, all the cold in the world couldn’t chill the fire in his heart right then. He wanted to live in this moment until time ended. Just the two of them and the near-impossible love they found.   
  
Something warm and wet fell on his cheek as he pulled back and before he could move any further Liam’s hand settled on the back of his neck, holding him gently in place.  
  
“Liam-” It was whisper soft.  
  
“Let me have these happy tears.” Liam echoed his tone as his forehead rested against Preston’s. With the life Liam had been through, it wasn’t hard at all to imagine why he was so overwhelmed by a moment as good as this.   
  
“Oh, bellflower.” Preston murmured after a long peaceful moment, he kissed the last tear away before pulling both of them up. “ _Navsegda_ ” He promised in Liam’s mother tongue. He meant it too, however much love seemed unrealistic and distant to him before, Liam had changed that. He was going to love him forever.  
  
Liam unzipped his coat and pulled Preston to him again, sharing his warmth as they soaked in this moment. Neither of them spoke for a time, they didn’t need to right then, both content to stand there as the snow fell around them. Eventually, Preston shivered and he felt, more than heard, Liam’s soft laugh. Smug, handsome bastard. Preston huffed a laugh of his own.   
  
“Not all of us have blood meant for cold like this, Li.”  
  
“Mmm, especially not you in that coat darlin’,” Liam said pulling away and taking him by the arm like a gentleman. “Come on, time to celebrate inside.”   
  
Peston let himself get pulled in close again as they hurried down the empty streets.   
  
“So which one’s ours?” He asked as they reached the last street before the chateau plaza. There were a few places that looked like something cozy Liam might have chosen for them, but Liam kept walking past each one.   
  
“The one right up ahead,” he answered casually, eyes shining with excitement as he watched Preston take the words in.   
  
“You’re joking.”   
  
“How many times have I called you “Prince-ton” hmm?” Liam asked pulling him towards the gates. “Now I get to treat you like royalty too, love.”   
  
“You’re a romantic.” Preston accused fondly.   
  
“Only for you.” Liam smiled.   



End file.
